


I'm Glad We Got It Right

by FireLordIroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Begging, Bisexual Jason Lee Scott, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, Body Worship, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Zack Taylor, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, best friend's sister, brother's best friends, they ride each others abs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: Zack is Kim's best friend. When Kim comes over for the first time she meets his sister; who is apparently in her biology class. Trini is quiet and likes to keep to herself only having one friend, Billy. What happens when Zack has to leave for work leaving his sister and his best friend alone in the house.
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I- enjoy. Yeah.

The first time that Kim met Trini, she was shirtless, sitting on the kitchen counter, and eating an apple. Trini had just finished her run and had forgotten that Zack was bringing Kim over. 

The only thing that Kimberly had been thinking at that time was "Abs. Abs. Abs. I wonder how it would feel to ride those abs. Abs. Abs. Abs." Kim c ontinued to think about those abs and the cute girl that they belonged to. Even late at night when she was satisfying herself. 

-

The second time that Kim met Trini, it was much more formal. Zack had wanted Kim to meet his sister and invited Kim to dinner between Trini and Zack. Kim felt like she was intruding, but Zack assured her that she wasn't. 

"Hey, princess."

"I'm not a princess. I'm Kimberly."

"I know who you are." Trini winked at Kim "You're a princess." 

Kim had been very sexually frustrated for the rest of the week. 

-

The next time that Kim was over was movie nigh t. "C'mon, Kim, it'll be fun. Trini's going to be there."

What Zack had failed to remember or even mention was that he had work that night. He left Trini and Kim alone, watching a movie. 

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do! You're in my biology class the entire year and shut down every attempt for me to be your partner! You're-" Trini cut Kim off, but Kim was so lost in her rant that she didn't see Trini become small, going into a fetal position.

"Shut up. Shut up. Please stop shouting. Please." Trini had tears running down her face. 

"-You don't even acknowledge me when I come by the house!" The only thing that Trini could think to do to stop Kimberly from shouting at her was to connect their lips. 

Trini had expected it to be a one-and-done thing, just to break Kimberly out of her trance. To Trini's surprise, Kim kissed her back with lust and vigor, having a clear intention in mind. 

Trini was happy to oblige. Trini brought Kim across the house to her room and played Kim down on the bed. Trini took off her shirt and later, if you asked her, she would swear that she heard Kim chanting "Abs! Abs! Abs!" 

Kimberly's hands fell to Trini's abdomen. Kimberly moved forward and planted a kiss on Trini's abs. "You like my abs, princesa?" Kim could only nod and connect their lips. 

Trini had stripped them both of their clothing leaving them both very naked. None of them minded the vulnerability. Trini kissed down Kim's body before coming to her center. She stopped to look at Kim and met her eyes with a protective gaze. "Are you sure? Do I have your consent?"

"Yes, Trini. You have my consent."

"I'm going to eat you out, tap on my shoulder or shout for me to stop if at any point you feel uncomfortable." Kim was swooning at the display. It was basic human decency to ask for consent, but to directly ask for it and give her clear ways that she would be able to stop at any time. It made her feel more cared for and loved in three sentences than she did in her three-month relationship with Ty. 

"Understand." Trini shook her head in a nod once before kissing her way back down Kim. This time when she was met with Kim's center, she didn't stop, she only got a look of lust in her eyes. 

Trini started by swiping her tongue from Kim's entrance up to Kim's clit circling her tongue around once before sucking on the bundle of nerves. 

"Fuck, Trin!" Trini moaned in approval at Kim's shouting moans. It only made Trini continue her actions. Trini separated Kim's lower lips with her tongue before poking her tongue into Kim's entrance. Trini moaned and fell into the taste of Kim's inner walls. 

Trini moved a hand up, glancing at Kim to make sure that she understood what was going to happen to wait to see a small nod before she placed her thumb on top of Kim's clit and started to rub. Kim moaned in appreciation. 

Trini continued these actions until Kim was close to the edge, before Kim could tumble over Trini stopped all of her movement and waited; just watching Kim sit on the edge of her orgasm, slightly rubbing her clit with her thumb to keep her on the edge. When Kim looked ready to burst, Trini went back to placing kisses all over Kim's body. 

Kim never objected to the edging she didn't even start to beg, she just enjoyed the feelings, this was the most effort anyone had ever put into her pleasure and she was going to enjoy every second of it. Trini was also enjoying this watching Kim come close to her orgasm, then having it denied and the look on her face falls before Trini gives her attention in a separate way. 

This cycle had continued for a long time. Kim wasn't even sure it was even possible to stay firmly in place on the edge that she had found permanent residence on. Kim didn't want it to end, but if she didn't get her orgasm soon she might actually explode. Trini was connecting her lips to Kim's stomach when Kim started to formulate a plan. 

Before Kim could enact her plan, Trini asked a question in a husky and sultry tone, "Can I mark you, princesa?" Kim had never been asked if she could be marked, the guys that she slept with; not that there were many; had just left hickeys. This felt much more intimate. 

"Yes." Kim knew that verbal consent was important and that head movements were not the best way to give consent seen as they were unreliable. You can mistake a head nod for something that was meant to just be a movement to get the hair out of their face. 

"Can they be visible?" That was an important question. She didn't mind covering up the hickeys. She wanted to remember this night. She wanted the marks. Both visible and non-visible. 

"Yes, but don't be afraid to leave non-visible marks too." Trini looked Kim in the eye before nodding. Kim had almost completely forgotten about her plan. It could wait until Trini was done marking her.

Trini went down Kim's body nipping at her neck, her breasts, her stomach. She found one spot near her hip that made Kim go crazy. She had left a mark there. When Trini had returned to Kim's neck she left multiple marks. Trini had soon learned that Kim's collarbone was a sensitive spot for Kim, she left marks in all of Kim's sweet spots. She made sure of it. 

Once Kim was sure that Trini was done marking her and went back to her regularly scheduled worship. Kim brought Trini's face up to hers and kissed her, hard. Trini had always been soft during sex, but she knew what buttons to push. She was attuned to the way that the body worked during sex. She noticed that when she first kissed down Kim's body that she really enjoyed the attention and so Trini kept that in mind for when she was holding him in a permanent residence on the edge of her orgasm. 

Kim was prepared to beg, but after that kiss, Trini could tell what Kim needed and moved slowly and softly to Kim's aching and drenched pussy. "Damn, princesa. You really like that." Kim could no longer speak words as Trini moved her fingers closer to Kim's entrance. "I'm going to put my fingers in, you can ride against them, whatever. I'm going to push you through as many orgasms as I can. This might feel very different than any other orgasm you've felt, just because I edged you on so much. Are you okay with all of that? Is there anything about that that you're not okay with? I can repeat that if you forgot it."

Somehow Kim managed the words, "Do it. I'm ready." Trini growled feeling her primal need to please Kim and make Kim  _ hers _ . 

Trini had already prepared Kim enough she slowly stuck one finger in slowly, making sure that she wouldn't push Kim over the edge without meaning to. Trini pushed the second finger in the same way. "Ready?" Kim held up her hand in a thumbs-up not trusting her voice to do anything but beg Trini to fuck her. 

Trini started out rough and it shoved Kim off the edge that she was perched on. Trini didn't stop or slow down at any point she only continued to ride Kim through her orgasm and push her to another one. Kim got to her fourth orgasm and tapped on Trini's neck to come back up. Trini helped her come down from her orgasm before popping back up to meet Kim's eyes. "What's up, Kimmy?" 

Trini hadn't called Kim anything other than 'princesa' or 'princess'; she was surprised to know that the girl had other nicknames for her. 

"I want to pay you back, then I want to ride your abs." Trini's eyes glazed over with another layer of lust. 

"Do you know what you're doing or do you want some guidance?" It was a fair question, Trini had only seen her a few times and only heard that she was bisexual because of a joke Zack made a little too loudly. 

"I think I'm okay. I let you know." Trini gave Kim a thumbs up before switching so that Trini would be on the bottom. Kim nibbled on parts of Trini's skin. "Can I mark you?"

"Yes!" Trini had answered just as Kim found a sweet spot in the lower corner of Trini's abs. Kim sucked and bit leaving a mark there. Kim only found a few places and left a few marks. Kim wanted Trini to cum for her. Only for her. On primal instinct and her thoughts, she let out a growl close to Trini's ear and left a large mark on Trini's neck where everyone would be able to see. 

Kim wanted Trini to cum for her, but she also wanted to explore Trini's body, so she decided to use her fingers to check Trini's wetness. Trini was very wet. Kim growled again, Trini was wet for her and only her. Kim was able to easily slip two fingers in. 

Kim pumped in and out of Trini as she explored Trini's body leaving marks. "I'm close." Kim, not thinking that Trini would enjoy being edged on as Kim had. To Kim, Trini seemed like a soft service switch. Kim loved that. Trini would worship her for hours if she could; if she hadn't already. 

Kim was more of a general switch. She liked giving and receiving the same amount and loved to return the favor to her partner, whoever it may be. With Trini on the verge of her orgasm, Kim started to pick up her pace with her fingers and moved her mouth down to Trini's clit to suck down on it. 

Kim didn't have to wait long until Trini was writhing under her and Kim pushed her through three orgasms before Trini tapped out. "I want to be awake to watch you ride my abs."

"Of course." Kim smiled just as dopily as Trini did. Kim moved, situated herself on the girl's abs at the first brush of contact Trini bucked up into Kim. Kim was now straddling Trini's abs and started to grind down on them. It was so much better than how any of her fantasies played out. 

Trini continued to meet Kim's grinding. It didn't take long for Kim to be shaking with her orgasm as Trini did slow soft thrusts into the air for Kim, to help her ride through it. 

Trini had brought Kim back down to her, connecting their lips. "We should do that again sometime, princesa."

"Well after that sex I think you owe me a few dates."

"Done deal, princess. When are you free?" Kim was shocked by Trini's eagerness to agree. Had she been lusting after Kim as much as Kim was lusting over her? 

"Text me." Kim reached over to Trini to grab a pen and paper and wrote down her number. "Cuddle time?" 

Trini laughed but agreed. "Sure, princesa. Cuddle time."

The third time Trini and Kim met was the time they finally got it right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's soft? More relationship things. There's also sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mostly me exploring writing longer and more detailed sex scenes. While also adding a plot element that I really liked and one that worked really well. 
> 
> In this fic, there's no added stigma around Kimberly being the head cheerleader or any homophobia (maybe some biphobia). Trini does have some personal issues with trust and cheerleaders, but Kim easily gets past that.

"Hey, Trini time to wake- Kim? Did you two finally get over yourself and become girlfriends?" Trini was cuddling perfectly into Kim. They were the perfect pair. Zack had been trying to set them up for a while now, he's happy it worked out.

"Get out, Zack. We're naked."

"Ew gross. Kim, you can take Trini to school."

"You got it, Zachy." Both Trini and Kim laughed at Zack as he left.

-

"So what are we?" Kim and Trini were in the car to get to school. 

"Well, you're taking me on a bunch of dates, so girlfriends? I'd like that."

"I'd like that, Kimmy." Kim pulled up to the school and parked the car. Kim grabbed Trini's wrist before she could leave. 

"If you're my girlfriend, did that mean I can do this?" Kim pulled Trini into a gentle kiss. 

"Anytime, princesa. Now let's get to class before we're late." Kim nodded. She'd see Trini later. 

**Zack:** _how was it?_

**Zack:** _ ew wait don't tell me it was my sister _

**Zack:** _ ah tell me without mentioning anything about how good my sister is at sex _

**Kim:** _ at least you know she’s good ;) _

**Kim:** _ it was awesome. I have a girlfriend now.  _

**Zack:** _ hell yeah, you do _

Kim could imagine vividly Zack in his classroom trying to hide both his disgust and happiness. 

**Unknown:** _ It's Trini. How's class? _

**Kim:** _ class is fine. How are you holding up? I think I limped into my last class.  _

**Trini:** _ I'm just that good ;)  _

**Kim:** _ sure are ;) _

**Trini:** _ I have a date planned, are you free later today? _

**Kim:** _ Yeah  _

**Trini:** _ can I drive your car there or do we have to go to my place to take mine? _

**Kim:** _ you can drive my car anytime ;)  _

**Trini:** _ ;) _

"Kimberly Hart! Texting in class? You can get your phone back at the end of the day." Kimberly would've usually objected, but he was right, she was texting in class.

"Here you go, sir." He looked surprised by the instant acceptance. Most kids threw a fit. 

"You know what, you can come by after lunch and get it." Kimberly nodded. 

-

When lunch did come around Kimberly found Trini to sit next to, knowing that Zack would just follow Kim wherever she was. 

"Hey, Trin."

"Hey, Kimmy. Bill should be here soon. If you hurt him, I will break up with you and then beat you up." Kim chuckled and leaned in to give Trini a peck. 

"Sure you will, Tiny." Trini then took Kim's tray and placed it on the table then launched a hug attack on Kim and latched herself to Kim's front. 

"Hey, Trini, who's this?" Trini was covering up the entirety of Kim's face meaning that he couldn't identify her. 

"This is Kimberly Hart, my girlfriend." Trini's smile grew as Kim continued to support her weight and never once tried to push her off like Zack would've. 

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Happened this morning. Zack's also joining us for lunch." Trini would've continued to latch onto Kim, but she got hungry and detached herself and gave Kim a quick kiss before turning to eat her food. 

"Hello, Kimberly Hart. I'm Billy Cranston." 

"Nice to meet you Billy and, uh, Kim is fine." That's when Zack found his way to the table. 

"My two favorite girls." Zack wiped a fake tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast."

Trini laughed at that. "C'mon Zacky. You know I'd treat her right. As best friends' rights, do I have your permission?" Zack almost cracked and started laughing, but he held his mask in place. 

"Well, what is your dowry?" Zack put on a serious glare.

"I want to kiss her all the time and take her on nice dates." Trini shrugged and went back to her food. 

"Accepted! We'll figure out the wedding date later."

"I'm really starting to feel the twin energy.  _ Oh god _ . I'm literally marrying the girl version of my best friend." Kim facepalmed and groaned. "And I'm not even mad about it."

"Well, the Prince’s are just that great." Zack came in with a large smile. 

"They sure are, I remember one time when I came over and Diana made my favorite meal. She had called my mom to ask just so that I would feel more comfortable in their home." Everyone nodded at that. The Prince family is something else. 

Zack continued his shenanigans, "I guess that's settled. Kimberly Prince has a nice ring to it." 

As much as it did have a nice ring to it, Kimberly facepalmed. She was stuck with two of them now. At least she could shut one of them up. Kim leaned over to Trini and placed her head on Trini's shoulder. 

Due to the hickeys, Trini shifted to be comfortable with Kim on her shoulder. When Trini was settled, Kim moved so she could kiss Trini's jaw. Trini immediately stopped her conversation with Zack to kiss her girlfriend. 

"Billy! Now we have to deal with this all the time!" Zack exclaimed. He saw a football player with a name like Jack Scott? Jason Scott? Jason Scott! 

"Hey, Zack. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out on a date with me. This Friday? My treat." Zack was stunned no one ever asked him out on a date before. Trini reached over the table to tap him forward into Jason. 

"I'd- I'd love to. Here, um, can I have your phone. I can put my number in." Jason blushed and handed Zack his phone. 

Jason finally noticed his surroundings; a protective twin, a cheerleader, and a friendly nerd. "Hey, guys. I'm Jason." 

Trini cut in immediately, "What are your intentions with my brother? Where are you taking him? He has a curfew. He needs to be back home by eleven."

"I was planning on taking him out to that new restaurant the next town over. My intentions are that he's cute and funny and I really want to kiss him. I can have him back home by ten-thirty." Trini looked Jason over once more and gave a nod of approval. 

"If you hurt him-" 

"I deal with all of you three, yeah?"

"No, no, pretty boy. You don't interrupt my threats." To the joy of Trini, the football player was starting to look intimidated. He was scared of Trini. Not the others. Trini's the one he needed to be scared of anyway. "If you hurt him, you deal with me, with the help of these two. I'm not going to do the whole 'you hurt him, I kill you' that's too easy. You get 'you hurt him, I ruin your life and you have to live with it'." 

Jason looked as if he was regretting the decision already. He knew this wasn't all for show, she would follow through. Ruining someone's life is legal, unlike murder. Zack had given him back his phone and he kissed Jason's cheek. Jason blushed, nodded, then walked away. 

"T, you didn't have to scare him off." Trini shook her head. 

"Yes, I did. Football guy asks you out, that requires interrogation and threats." Zack just conceded. It was a losing game. Trini would always protect Zack, even when he thinks he doesn't need it. 

"Thanks, T. You're the best." Trini smiled and nodded. "Back to you, Kimmy. You heard the threats that Trini said. I will ruin your life twice. You hurt Trini, you betray me. Those are both punishable Prince offenses. Even Diana might come after you." Kim gulped but nodded in understanding. 

"Got it. If I hurt Trini I deserve it." Kim was surprised that her feelings ran so deep after only really knowing Trini for a day. Zack hummed and gave a look to Trini that Kim didn't understand. Trini rolled her eyes and turned to Kim. 

Kim wasn't expecting Trini to pull her into a kiss. One that lasted slightly longer than it should've for being in the school cafeteria. Trini and Kim both forgot where they were anyway. 

"Trini are we still on for studying at your place Saturday?" 

"Yeah, Bill I would never cancel or plan over our study dates." Billy smiled and nodded going back to his food. 

Trini was still close to Kim and she used that to her advantage. Trini had finished her food before threatening Jason, so she was able to fully nuzzle into Kim's neck and place soft kisses on her hickeys. Kim didn't want Trini to stop, but as soon as the bell rang Trini hopped out of her seat to go to class. Kim had to pick up her phone anyway. 

"Hey, Mr. Owens. I'm here for my phone?" The teacher looked up from his desk. 

"Of course, here you go." He opened a drawer and pulled out a phone. 

"Thanks." Kim grabbed the phone and left the room. 

**Kim:** _ how do you feel about car sex? _

**Trini:** _ afternoon to you too, princess.  _

**Kim:** _ I asked a question :( _

**Trini:** _ never done it before. _

**Trini:** _ but I'm down if you're offering ;) _

**Kim:** _ I am offering ;) _

Kim couldn't wait for the end of the day. 

-

"Kimmy, we have to go on the date first. I made reservations."

"Where?" Trini's eyes still focused on the road. "Wait- when did you even have time to make reservations?" 

Trini laughed, "I made reservations at the new restaurant a town over. It's a hotspot for dates right now. I didn't even think about it until Jason. I know the owners and I thought it would be fun to take you. I just sent a text to Harley and Ivy this morning while you took a shower."

"That's why it took you so long to join me!" Trini laughed again. 

"Yup." 

When they got to the restaurant Trini opened and held all the doors open. Even pulled out Kim's chair. How chivalrous. 

A girl with pigtails; one red, one blue; walked up to them. "Hey, Kid."

"Hey, Harley. How's Ivy doing for the first week? I'm surprised she was able to make the whole menu vegan."

"I'm not. That girl has her doctorate for a reason." They both laughed and a red-haired girl stepped out of the kitchen. Trini jumped into her arms.

"Ivy!" 

"Hey, Kid." Trini pouted. 

"Why do you both insist on calling me 'kid'?"

"Because you're the kid, Kid." Harley laughed at her own joke. 

"I'm one of two kids. Twins, if you didn't know." Trini held her pout in place, but it was clear she was smiling at the conversation internally. 

"We know. Diana still won't tell us which one of you is the youngest. I'm starting to think that she restricted that information on a government level." Trini nodded. It wouldn't surprise any of them if she really had. 

"The girl you're on a date with is Zack’s friend? The one he's been trying to set you up with for the past six months." Ivy really knew her stuff. 

"Yes? To be fair neither one of us knew he was setting us up." It was true neither of them did. 

"Obvious as always, T." Harley looked at the other girl. "I'm Harley, this is my fiance Ivy. I'm Diana's sister, so we're her aunts."

"When's the wedding?" All of them tilted their heads in confusion before they remembered the Prince way versus everyone else. 

"That's not how we do things in the Prince family. We, uh, get engaged to show that we want to and are ready to take that next step, it doesn't really mean that we're going to. Everyone in our family acts as though engagement is marriage."

"I see. Congratulations, then?"

"Congratulations."

"We'll leave you here for your date. Tell Diana to call more." 

"Bye, Tiny T. I gotta get back to the kitchen."

-

"That was some of the best food I have ever had. It's all vegan? You're going to have to get Ivy to teach me."

"Ivy's already taken a liking to you. You've impressed them both. It would be pretty easy. I’ll have to remember to ask them."

"I believe that there was a promise of car sex?"

"Of course you remember that, princesa." Trini threw Kim her keys. "You know a good spot?" Trini smirked. 

"Sure do." Kim drove until she found an empty field in between the two towns. "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Trini took off her shirt and went into the backseat of Kim's car. "You joining me, Kimmy?"

"Yup. Just enjoying the view for a second." Kim looked at the clock. "We've got two hours before Zack will beat my ass for not having you home." 

"Well then, get over here, princess. We don't got all day." Kim flung off her shirt and joined Trini in the backseat. "I have your consent? You sure?"

"I'm always sure with you." With a hum of approval and understanding, Trini moved her hands to take off Kim's bra flinging it somewhere in the car. Trini took one of Kim's breasts and brought her mouth to it. Trini licked Kim's nipple before moving to give the same attention to the other breast. 

When Trini was satisfied with the attention that she had given to Kim's breast she kissed her way down Kim's abs. Trini might just have to ride those later. Trini took off Kimberly's jeans and panties with one motion and was immediately satisfied with how wet Kim was. Trini immediately pushed one finger in thrusting in and out of Kim. 

When Kim was prepared enough Trini pushed the second finger in Kim moaned under the contact pressing her hips up to meet Trini's fingers. Trini moved her thumb to Kim's clit to give her extra stimulation. 

Trini's mouth was pressing kisses down Kim's arms, chest, neck, and anywhere else she could reach. Kim knew what was going to happen when she got to the edge and she moaned at the thought of getting even closer to the peak. 

Throughout Trini's exploration, she never slowed her thrusts. When she noticed that Kim was happily perched on her edge waiting for the final push she stopped all her movement. She held down Kim's hips in case she tried to meet her fingers. 

"This time's going to be much different than last time. I'm not going to let you cum until you have permission to. Then when you're ready, you're going to beg. If you never beg before time is up, I'm happy to leave you like this. Understood?" 

"Understood." Kim tried very hard to not moan out her words but failed. Trini only moaned in approval and continued worshiping Kim. 

Trini was marking Kim in the same places she had before leaving new marks over healing ones. Trini had nipped at almost every part of Kim's body. Trini even moved down to her thighs and legs careful not to detach her fingers from Kim's pussy. 

Trini had held Kim at her edge for about an hour and still hadn't even given Kim the opportunity to beg. Trini was aware of the time, but she was enjoying worshiping Kim. Giving her the attention that she deserved and craved. 

Trini pulled back, Kim’s eyes finding Trini’s. “Whenever you’re ready, you can cum, princesa. You just have to beg for it.” Kim weighed her options, get appreciated by Trini a little longer, or get to have another Earth-shattering orgasm. Kim gave Trini a thumbs up to say that she understood. 

Trini continued to nip, suck, and Kim all over Kim’s body eventually Kim started to need release. “Please, Trin.” Trini stopped and smiled. 

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me so hard that I cum.” Trini growled in approval and moved her mouth down to where Kim needed it most. Trini licked Kim’s clit as she had before. Thrusting her fingers in and out of Kim at a much faster pace than before; as Kim tumbled over the edge Trini sucked on Kim’s clit. 

Just as she had before, Trini continued until Kim tapped out. Trini stopped immediately and smiled up at Kim, Kim’s cum dribbling down Trini’s chin. Kim moaned at the sight and brought Trini up to her face so she could taste herself. Trini moaned at the action; Kim moaned at her taste.

“How’re you feeling, princesa.”

“Blissed out.” Trini took a second to move back and admire her work. Trini hummed in approval as she watched Kim recover from a distance. 

When Kim recovered, they only had about twenty minutes. More than enough time for Trini to get off. Kim still had to take off Trini’s skinny jeans which were still on her body. When Trini was fully naked Kim brought Trini down to her abs. “You sure?”

“Oh, I’m for sure, sure.” Trini leaned down and kissed Kim, while it was a little sloppy, they were both content with the action. Trini started to grind down on Kim’s abs and Trini definitely felt the appeal of riding someone's abs. 

Every time that Trini rode down Kim would be right there to meet her. Kim was even able to roll against Trini. Trini came moments after the third roll. Kim moved so that she could clean up Trini. Kim lapped at Trini’s pussy for a good two orgasms before their time ran out. Trini turned off the alarm and held Kim’s head in place as she pushed through to another orgasm. She released Kim, but Kim stayed and let Trini cum one final time before moving. 

“We’ve got to get dressed and go otherwise Zack will kill us both.” Trini and Kim both dressed quickly. Kim had included time in the alarm for if they didn’t want to stop quite yet, so they arrived at the Prince household just on time.

“How was the date, girls?” Zack took in both of their appearances. “Ew. Where did you even find the-” Zack looked at the car then back at the girls. “-Nasty. Ugh. Welcome home and shit, I guess. Disgusting. I still have to go in that car anytime Kim drives me anywhere.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve had sex in this car, homeboy.” Trini laughed at that before growling at the thought that Kim has had sex with other people. Kim dropped her voice so it was low and whispering, “You’re the best of them. No one can make me cum like you can.” 

Trini growled pushing Kim against the car pressing their mouths together. Trini rolled her hips into Kim’s center and Kim gasped into the kiss. Kim was about to cum in her pants before, “Get back in the house before Diana comes home to you two horndogs!”

Trini yelled something back and Zack went inside. “Let’s get you off first. I can tell that you’re close. You know what you have to do. I bought us five minutes.”

“Please.” Trini gave her a look that said ‘Really? You haven’t learned to specify?’. Kim rolled her eyes before lust took them over. “Please make me cum.” Trini hummed and continued to roll her hips into Kim. Kim didn’t want to scream out for the entire neighborhood to hear so she found one of Trini’s hickey’s and bit down on it. Trini had promised five minutes. Kim came twice.

“Zack’s waiting.” Trini grabbed Kim’s hand and led her into the house. Kim’s first few steps were wobbly and Trini only smirked as she watched.

“I can’t believe you two. Especially you.” He pointed at Trini. “I would tell you to go to your room, but that wouldn’t stop you, so you’re going to watch a movie with me until Diana gets home.” 

Trini pouted. “If you wanted us to watch a movie with you, you could’ve just asked.” Trini moved forward to kiss Zack on the cheek. Kim got the memo and kissed his other cheek. 

“Yeah, Zacky. What movie do you want to watch?” Zack jumped up in glee as he went to the tv to pick out a movie.

“Kids, I’m home!” Diana went to the kitchen to find Trini and “Oh- Kim? I didn’t know you were coming around today.”

“I’m not here for Zack, ma’am Trini and I had a date,” Diana smirked.

“Finally. I swear Zack has been trying to involve me in his schemes to get you two together for months. I was about to accept defeat too.” Diana was overjoyed. Kim was great for Trini and Trini was great for Kim. 

“I didn’t even need a scheme, all I needed to do was leave them alone together.” Zack wiggled his eyebrows before his face changed into disgust. Kim smirked.

“I learned all about Trini.” Trini turned flustered at Kim’s words and tried to change the subject.

“Zacky got asked out by a football player today.” Diana quirked a brow. She knew Trini was trying to change the subject and she did a great job. Diana was very interested in this new topic.

“Seems we’ll need to add a few spaces to the table next Friday. I need to give some people ‘I will destroy your life talks’.” Kim gulped, she had already got one from Zack, but from Diana. Oh, she was done for.

“Let’s see how the date goes first, yeah?” Zack didn’t want to invite this football player around Diana quite yet. Kim? Kim had been around Diana before and knew how the Prince’s operated. She was easy to intimidate and she would stay because the Prince’s are always worth it. But new guy? He could easily leave before anything even started.

“Fine. Kim, you’ll be over next week for Friday dinner, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Diana.” Diana had worn Kim down over the past year to get her to call Diana ‘Diana’. It had been some hard work, and the girl was very stubborn. 

“Good. Now head off to bed. Don’t watch a movie.”

“We don’t have school tomorrow. We have off and Zacky has a date.”

“In that case, we should do something. I can take off work-”

“No!” All three of them interjected. With Zack off on his date and Diana at work, Trini and Kim had plans to either have sex all day or lounge around and do cute couple stuff. They hadn’t really decided. Maybe some of both. 

Zack wanted to be able to go on his date without having his date interrogated. Trini would still interrogate Jason some more but to less of an extent than Diana would. Kim might even hop in and interrogate her friend. It was fun.

“Geez, okay. I’ll see you again when I get home from work. We can spend all weekend together.” Diana squealed in excitement and none of them had the nerve to turn her down.

“Movie?” 

“Movie!” Trini and Zack now had their twin faces of excitement over the movie. 

“I can’t believe my girlfriend is the female version of my best friend.” Kim shook her head as she gave a peck to Trini’s lips. Diana shouted through the house.

“Well, the Prince’s are just that great!” They all laughed. 

Kim sat down on the couch and Trini immediately cuddled into her. Trini was glad that she could keep her walls down when Kim was here. She was a cheerleader, so Trini never knew what to expect from her. After their date, she was sure that Kim was real and that Kim would never judge her. 

Kim changed her opinion of cheerleaders.

Zack picked a short movie wanting to be fully rested for his date. Kim held Trini close liking having someone to cuddle with other than Zack, they were both in the same boat. They both liked to cuddle and Zack just put up with it. It was one of the reasons Zack wanted them to get together. 

Trini almost fell asleep during the movie, both Kim and Zack did. Trini woke herself up not wanting any of them to be sleeping on the couch, no matter how comfortable Kim was. Kim would still be sleeping in her bed anyway.

Trini moved to carry Zack first knowing that he would be easier to move. Trini carried him easily and was even able to open his door without setting him down. Trini placed Zack on his bed, pulled the covers over him, and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. 

Trini exited Zack’s room carefully. Trini propped opened her room door making sure it wouldn’t interrupt Trini carrying her girlfriend. Trini came back into the living room to see Kim sleeping peacefully, she looked so cute. Trini brought Kim into her arms carefully. Kim recognized that it was Trini and in her sleep nuzzled her nose into Trini’s neck and sighed in content.

“You’re so cute, princesa.” Trini brought Kim into her room and laid her on the bed. Trini went to close her door and when she came back Kim had already made herself comfortable on Trini’s bed. Trini remembered their clothing and weighed her options; Kim sleeps peacefully or Kim sleeps uncomfortably. Trini thought about it as she changed into her sleep clothes; a sports bra and sleep shorts. 

Trini decided that Kim would want to be comfortable in her slumber and would just have to wake the beast. “Kimmy, we gotta get you out of those clothes.” Kim mumbled a ‘That’s what she said’ in her sleep. “Kim. You’re wearing jeans. I’m not going to undress you while you’re unconscious and unaware.”

“I know, you’re sweet.” Apparently, Kim was awake and pulling Trini down to meet her lips. “And sexy. Those sleep clothes are something else.” Kim kissed Trini’s abs, as was an action that was becoming familiar to both of them. This time it felt softer, more romantic rather than sexual. 

“C’mon, you can wear some of my clothes.” Kim perked up at that and hopped out of the bed awaiting these clothes that would definitely be going home with her. Trini laughed and pulled out some sleep shorts and an oversized hoodie that would fit Kim snugly. “Gimme.”

Trini chuckled and handed over the clothes to Kim. Kim just started to strip which surprised Trini; Trini squeaked and turned around. It was Kim’s turn to laugh. “You’ve been inside of me and you feel the need to turn around as I change?”

“Well, you didn’t say I could watch and your consent is important to me.” Trini blushed as, now clothed, Kim walked up to her and gave her a small peck.

“You’re sweet.” Trini tilted her head in confusion. Kim blinked in surprise, “You don’t even realize what you’re doing do you?” Trini further tilted her head in confusion and almost jumped out of Kim’s embrace expression turning worried.

“Am I doing something to make you uncomfortable? Shit, I can go sleep on the couch.” Kim only pulled Trini closer, she couldn’t shake her surprise, but she wanted to comfort Trini.

“You’ve done nothing wrong. Stay. Come sit with me.” Kim went to sit against the headboard and pulled Trini down so that Trini was sitting in front of her. “Look, in all my past relationships it was always ‘consent is for sex’ if even, it was all just a ‘you ready?’ or a ‘you okay?’ it was never so outright and given for everything. You make yourself clear, you make sure I know what you’re going to do and how I can stop it. When I make the action for you to stop; you do, immediately. It’s the safest and comfortable I’ve ever felt in a relationship. You make a deal to ask about everything that might make me even the slightest bit uncomfortable. You don’t even realize that that’s not something everyone does. You don’t realize how much that means to me.” 

A single tear ran down Kim’s face. Trini wiped the tear and tilted Kim’s face up so Kim would look her in the eyes. She shuffled closer to Kim so that she was practically in the girl's lap. “You’re okay. It’s just me.” Kim nodded, she knew she was safe with Trini. Trini wanted to make Kim smile again. “You know, princesa, you look really hot in my clothes, you might just have to wear them more often.” Kim hummed in agreement and threaded her hand through Trini’s hair, which caused Trini to hum in approval.

“Your clothes are very comfy. Do you have any soccer jerseys I can wear to school on Monday?” Trini’s eyes find Kim’s.

“Only if you have some kind of cheerleading hoodie I can steal.” Kim’s eyes glazed over. Oh, the possibilities. 

“I have just the thing.” Kim leaned over to kiss Trini on the lips. “Cuddle time?” Kim moved so she was lying down on the bed Trini moved into Kim’s open arms. 

“Always, princess.” They both felt safe and protected around the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I wrote that, yup. I plan on writing more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all one day. Once again this is mostly me writing a fic with longer chapters and more detailed scenes. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Sexual abuse/sexual assault/non-con/rape (none graphically showed, but the person is sharing their story)  
> I will add these to the tags as well, but in case you don't check them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Sexual abuse/sexual assault/non-con/rape (none graphically showed, but the person is sharing their story)
> 
> !!!!!

“Little ones, I’m going out for work! Have a fun day off!” Diana shouted through the house before leaving.

“Kim! Trini! I need help getting ready for my date!” Zack burst into Trini’s room right after Diana left the house. Both girls groaned at the loud noise. Kim was even able to throw one of Trini’s stuffed animals at Zack.

Trini opened her eyes to see Yorge on the ground. Zack was staring at Trini in fear, not moving. “Yorge! Kim, you can’t just throw people around!” That’s when Kim realized,  _ Trini cares about the stuffed animals. Adorable. _ Kim got out of bed to hug Trini from behind and kiss her cheek.

“Babe, I’m sorry. Zack was just being annoying.” Trini leaned into Kim’s touch.

“Fine, just this once. Next time you’re getting the book.” Kim nodded, taking in Zack’s look of fear, Kim knew she would never make the mistake again. “Alright, Zacky, let’s help you out with this date.” Trini turned to Kim and gave her a good morning peck. “Kimmy, you know Jason? You two are friends? Can you help Zacky here out?”

“Sure can. Off to Zack’s room.” They all went to Zack’s room, Kim opened his closet and went to his dresser. “What are you going for with this date? ‘Looking for a good time’ look or more of an ‘I want to learn about you and call you baby’?” Kim was asking so she could pick out a good outfit, but being the good friend she is was also wondering about it because Jason really liked Zack.

“First, I would never call anyone baby.” Kim shrugged. “Second, I want to give him a real shot. He seems like the kind of guy that would ask if he just wanted a good fuck.” Kim shrugged again, Jason is that kind of guy.

Kim picked out a nice black tee dress shirt button-up and some ripped jeans that were a Prince twin staple. Kim has actually been to the establishment actually knew what to expect. “Does he even know that your aunts run the place?”

Zack shook his head and smiled a little evilly. “He has no idea.” Trini laughed at that, he was smart. Prince's like to protect Prince’s. Jason meeting Harley and Ivy would be a good segway for if the date went well and Zack invited Jason for dinner next Friday.

Kim rolled her eyes and turned around for Zack to be able to change. When Trini and Kim were signaled to turn back around Zack looked  _ hot. _

“Damn, homeboy. I’m really feeling the twin resemblance with how hot you’re looking.” Trini hit Kim on the shoulder. “It’s a compliment, Trin. You two look the same. Go put on a black dress shirt and ripped jeans and come back.” Trini left to go do just that. Trini and Zack of course saw their resemblance but never saw how much they were the exact same person. Kim joked about it, sure, but it could also be applied in seriousness. They really were the same person, just different genders. 

“See, Kim we look nothing alike.” Kim saw Trini and her mouth opened. She swears she felt a little drool escape her mouth. “Close your jaw, princesa. I saw that drool.”

“Never mind, you are way hotter, bye Zack. Have fun on your date. Jason’s going to love it and tell us when he’s here. Make sure you knock.” Kim pulled Trini back into her room. “I know you just got into those clothes, but it’s time to get you out of them. We also need to shower for the day...?” Kim wiggled her eyebrows and smirked to convey her point.

“Shower sex, princesa? Alright.” Trini matched Kim’s smirk and moved to her bathroom. Trini moved to pull her clothes off of Kim. “I’m going to take these off, do you want me to keep them around so you can wear them for the rest of the day, or do you want me to throw them into the hamper and we can get you new ones of mine?”

“Do you have more clothes that fit me?” Trini nodded, she did she liked having oversized clothes as much as she did form-fitting clothes. She liked being comfy. “Throw them in the hamper.” Trini obliged and when Kim’s clothes came off she threw them in the hamper along with her own.

Now that they were both naked, Trini pulled them into the shower. “Do I have your consent? We don’t have to do anything, we can just shower together.” Trini didn’t need sex, she was happy to just enjoy her time with Kim.

“You have my consent.” Kim smiled and placed a small peck on Trini’s lips. Trini didn’t even realize fully how much it mattered to Kim that she asked for consent and didn’t expect anything from Kim. She didn’t realize it, yet. Kim would tell her someday. 

Trini moved so that Kim’s back was facing her and Kim’s front was against the wall. “This is going to be a little different. I’m simply going to fuck you. Hard. Seen as our positions are different, I'm going to need more of a verbal stop point. If you can’t verbalize, you can just shove me off. Understood?”

“Understood.” Kim swooned at Trini taking into account that Kim took a liking to tap on her shoulder to stop her. Trini was very much an observer. Trini was the introvert to Zack’s extrovert. They complimented each other. 

Trini made sure to shield Kim’s center from the water that would take any lubrication away. Trini teased Kim’s clit until she was satisfied with wetness and stuck in the first finger Kim moaned as Trini pushed inside her starting her thrusts. In their positions, Trini could only nip at Kim’s neck and back. Trini bit hard and marked a few spots on Kim’s back. 

When Kim was ready, Trini pushed a second finger in. Trini, now satisfied with the amount of fingers that she put inside of Kim, started to thrust faster, now aiming for Kim to cum. Trini didn’t hold Kim on the edge, she only pushed Kim right over, not stopping her thrusts only going faster. 

Trini eventually stopped her thrusts to curl her fingers, finding Kim’s g-spot and pressing down. Trini pushed Kim through one more orgasm and Kim uttered a “Trin.” and Trini stopped her actions pulling out of Kim. 

“Hey, princesa? How are you feeling?” Kim only gave a thumbs up. Trini chuckled. “That good, huh?” Kim flipped over so her back was leaning against the wall and gave Trini a double thumbs up. Trini gave Kim a peck. Trini had an idea and was still shielding the water from Kim’s center wanting to ask before performing it. “Kim, can I put my fingers, which are covered in your cum, in your mouth.” 

Kim almost laughed at how innocent Trini sounded while saying such dirty words. Kim would’ve if she didn’t think Trini would take it the wrong way. “Yes, Trin. You can.” Trini almost shouted in joy.

“Ready?” Kim nodded and opened her mouth slightly moaning when her own taste was on her tongue. Kim’s tongue swirled around Trini’s fingers and she whined when Trini retracted her fingers. Trini let out a chuckle. Trini dipped down to Kim’s center which was still dripping with Kim’s cum. Trini was able to fill her hand with most of the remaining cum. 

Trini held her hand in front of Kim’s face not wanting to pressure Kim, she only held it out and didn’t shove it in Kim’s mouth. Kim pulled Trini’s hand to her mouth and licked off the cum from Trini’s hand while maintaining eye contact with Trini. Kim continued to moan at the taste of her cum. When Trini’s hand was licked clean once again, Kim whined.

“Damn, princess. That was  _ hot _ .” Kim kissed Trini. Trini could taste Kim on Kim’s lips and Trini thinks that it might be on the same level as being able to taste Kim directly from the source. Trini broke the kiss wanting to wash her hair. It was getting greasy.

Trini reached for the shampoo. “Gods, how are you so perfect?” Trini grabbed the shampoo and tilted her head in confusion. “You really don’t realize it.” Trini didn’t try to run away this time, she didn’t think that she did something wrong considering how Kim started. 

“What? What am I not getting?” Trini moved to put the shampoo in her hair. Kim stopped her wrists and scraped the shampoo into her hand instead of Trini’s. Trini was even more confused. Kim moved them and placed her hands in Trini’s hair massaging the shampoo into her scalp. Trini hummed in approval  _ a girl could get used to this _ .

“Sorry, I just wanted to wash your hair. I noticed that you liked it when I played with your hair. Is this okay? This isn’t what I was going to talk about, but is this okay?”

“This is awesome, princess. You should play with my hair more often.” Kim made a sound in approval. Kim liked playing with Trini’s hair; she guessed that she liked it as much as Trini did. “What did you want to talk about, Kimmy? Something about me not realizing something.”

“It was just, uh, how do I phrase this. I’ll get it, give me a moment.” Kim continued to play with Trini’s hair which calmed her. Kim made sure that the shampoo was everywhere and decently applied before she gave Trini the signal to step into the showerhead. When Trini stepped out Kim was ready to talk, Kim moved to rinse her hands under the water and grabbed the conditioner to start the process all over again. 

“You are amazing and perfect.” She could feel the smirk forming on Trini’s mouth. “You, uh, we talked about it yesterday. You ask me for consent on anything that might make me even slightly uncomfortable. We’ll talk more about how much that means some other time. Not the focus. You just fucked me against the shower wall.” Trini nodded, she was still confused as to where this was going, but Kim’s hands running through her hair helped calm her down. “You didn’t immediately want reciprocation, you were content to just go on with your day knowing I was satisfied. Why?” Trini held up a finger that said ‘one moment’ then pointed to her hair. She doesn’t want to swallow the conditioner. Kim smiled, “Of course, hair first.” 

Kim finished applying the conditioner and gave the signal for Trini to go under the showerhead. When Trini finished she turned to face Kim, her look serious. “Kim, just because I fucked you against a shower wall, doesn’t mean that you’re comfortable in reciprocating. I’m never expecting you to reciprocate. I might ask you to fuck me, but you never have to feel obliged to do so. You’re always able to say no. I’m never going to yell at you or make you do something you don’t want to do. You’re my girlfriend, that doesn’t mean I’m entitled to you. It just means I want to take you on dates and kiss you. As for the going on with my day part? My hair was really gross. I wasn’t able to wash it yesterday. I didn’t have the time.”

Kim leaned in to give a peck to Trini’s lips. “I want to reciprocate. Do I have your consent?”

“Not now, Kimmy. I kind of want to wash your hair.”

“You’re like two feet tall! How are you going to reach my hair?” Trini pouted.

“You wouldn’t crouch for me?” Kim rolled her eyes and sat on the ledge. Trini had a goofy smile on her face. “There we go, princess.” Trini gave Kim a small peck before grabbing some shampoo. Trini paid extra attention to Kim’s scalp Trini’s tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. 

Trini eventually gave the signal for Kim to go under the showerhead. When Kim came out from under the showerhead, all the traces of shampoo gone, she decided to ask, “Why would you rather want to wash my hair instead of getting fucked against a wall?” Trini let out a laugh.

“I want to spend time with you. I like you, you know. You deserve to feel my appreciation.” Trini grabbed the conditioner. 

“So the whole worshipping thing, that’s about you wanting to appreciate me?” Trini shrugged.

“Among other things.” Kimberly raised an eyebrow in question.

“What other things?” Trini looked at Kim as if she was making a decision. Trini brought her hands into Kim’s hair to massage the condition as she spoke, she needed Kim to listen and not interrupt. She was hoping that the threat of the conditioner in her mouth was enough.

“I’m going to need a second to fully explain all of this.” Kim nodded, the threat of the conditioner getting in her mouth was enough to keep her from interrupting. “I noticed that you liked it.” Kim raised an eyebrow in question, it didn’t quite get across as she was trying to keep her eyes closed. “I’ve always been observant, I guess it carries over into sex. I want to do what makes you feel good. Sex isn’t just about me, it’s about you too. I also enjoy it. I enjoy leaving little marks on your body, claiming you as mine. There’s even one on your ankle.” Trini could tell that if Kim’s eyes were open they would be shooting down to her ankle. 

Trini gave Kim the signal to go under the showerhead, when Kim got rid of all the traces of conditioner she pulled Trini in for a kiss. “You’re so sweet.”

Trini hummed, “So I’ve been told.” 

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, “So you want to mark me as yours, huh?”

“Yes. Very much so. It’s a very primal feeling, but I like it. It makes sure everyone knows your mine.  _ That you know you’re mine _ .”

“I like that.” Trini nodded and gave a kiss to Kim’s shoulder. “Not in like a kinky way though.” Trini laughed at that.

“I don’t mean it in a kinky way either, maybe slight possessiveness. As I said it’s more of a primal need carried over. To show you off.” Trini thought back to when Kim’s hands were in her hair and remembered something and started to burst out laughing.

“What?” Kim wanted to know what was so funny. Trini was silent long enough for her to know it wasn’t about their conversation. Her girlfriend was just having random funny thoughts.

“Charles Boyle really was right. Washing your partner’s hair is very inanimate.” Kim was now laughing along with Trini. “I was serious, you should play with my hair more. I really like it, Kimmy.”

“I will. I liked it too. Let’s get out of here before Zack comes looking for us. I want to be there to intimidate Jason. I know that you two are like siblings, so you have my full permission to just lay it all out to Zack.” Kim thought about it.

“I’ll get Jason, he’s a tough boy, he can handle himself. I also want to intimidate him. You guys make it look so fun” Trini handed Kim a towel.

“I’m glad that we make torturing your childhood friend fun."

“So, other than that, what are our plans for the day?” Trini thought for a second.

“Cute couple stuff? I didn’t get far past that.” Trini shrugged.

“Do you want to bake a cake?” Trini looked at Kim and mirrored her excitement.

“Yes! A chocolate cake? You don’t have any allergies, right?”

“I’m a vegetarian, but you knew that already. No allergies.” Trini nodded and when she was dry she went to grab the clothes. Kim tied up her hair in one of those fancy towel styles. Trini stared at it in awe. “Do you want me to put the towel over your hair like this?”

“Yes! Can you teach me sometime? Diana tried to teach me once, but I couldn’t get it.” Kim gave Trini a peck.

“Some other time, yeah. Zack’s probably freaking out about his date.” Trini nodded and handed Kim an old soccer jersey that had ‘PRINCE’ written on the back and some basketball shorts. “You know I wear short shorts on the daily, right?” Trini rolled her eyes and threw the basketball shorts back into her dresser and pulled out some short shorts that would fit Kim. “Better.”

Trini pulled out a yellow low cut muscle tank. Kim hummed in appreciation at Trini’s clothing choice. Trini put on some black cuffed sweatpants to go with it. “They have pockets.” Kim put one hand in a pocket and nodded. It did have pockets. Trini rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone off the nightstand and handed Kim her own. Kim had a few texts. Mostly from Jason.

**Jason:** _ What do I wear? _

**Jason:** _ Kim? _

**Jason:** _ Figured it out _

**Jason:** _ [image] _

**Jason:** _ Tell me how it looks _

Kim decided to torture the boy a little more and laughed evilly as she typed out her response.

**Kim:** _ Sorry was having sex _

**Kim:** _ You look great _

**Jason:** _ Kim, you’re like my sister. That’s so much information. _

**Jason:** _ Who are you having sex with? _

**Kim:** _ Trini Prince _

**Jason:** _ The /twin/ sister of my date? We are killing the game _

**Kim:** _ Hell yeah we are _

**Jason:** _ She’s treating you well? _

**Kim:** _ The best. We can talk tomorrow, come over to my place _

**Kim:** _ Parents are out of town and Trini had plans with Billy and her mom :( _

**Jason:** _ Yes! Movie day? _

**Kim:** _ You got it _

Trini looked over at Kim. “Diana said it’s just me, you, and her for dinner because Zack is out with Jason. She wants us to pick up dinner, but that’s a later us thing. We’re all in the clear for making a cake.”

“Cool. Let’s go find Zack now, yeah?” Trini shook her head in agreement.

“Before he has a breakdown. Hurry, princess.” Kim laughed and dragged Trini over to the couch where Zack was. 

“Hey, girls. What’re you up to? How was the shower?”

“I was awesome, Zacky. Kimmy washed my hair.” Zack made a sweet smile before it turned to disgust.

“It wasn’t a sex thing, was it?”

“No, Zack. Sheesh. It just felt nice is all.” Zack replaced his disgusted look with his previous sweet smile.

“Trini, come take photos for my Instagram?”

“Of course. Kim can take some of both of us. I look hot.”

“Hell yeah, you do!” Zack shouted.

“You look super hot, Trin. I’ll take photos.” Kim gave a kiss to Trini’s lips and then one on Zack’s cheek. “Maybe we should just be taking photos of Trini.” Zack pouted then looked at Trini, then nodded.

“Yeah! Trini hasn’t posted on her Insta in a while. I’ll take the photos, Kim why don’t you position Trini.” Trini handed Zack her phone. Kim moved to get Trini into cool positions that would show her off. Zack was taking pictures of all of it. He would give the signal to Kim that he took the photos of Trini then it would start again.

“I think that’s enough. Zack get over there.” Kim switched out Trini’s phone for Zack’s. Zack ran over to be next to Trini. They moved into their signature twin positions seamlessly. Kim got probably a hundred photos. They looked hot, both of them. Kim was a bisexual mess and her girlfriend’s twin, while she only felt platonic feelings for him, was hot. It was like looking at Trini, but two of her. Kim gave Zack back his phone and pushed Trini over to hold her against the kitchen counter.

“I’m posting these, I’ll tag you guys.” Zack left the room and yelled, “Don’t have sex on the kitchen counter!”

“Got it, bro!” Trini looked at Kim. “We have a while before Jason gets here and can start making the cake after they leave, what do you want to do? Remember, I want to do coupley things.” Kim nodded thinking.

“Can you teach me how to play those video games you, Zack, and Diana are always playing?”

“Yeah, of course. What are you thinking? Something like Red Dead Redemption or Mario Kart, Minecraft?” Kim’s face lit up. 

“You have Minecraft? We’re playing.” Trini smiled at Kim’s eagerness and handed her a controller.

Trini brought up Minecraft and started a new game, “Survival okay?”

“Perfect.” Trini started punching trees as Kim logged on. When Kim got on, Trini had made her a set of wooden tools. 

“Here. Crafting help should be on, the controls are simple.” Trini went through each of the controls so that Kim would understand what they do. “If you have any questions I’m right here next to you. Oh, um, keep inventory is on, so don’t worry about losing your stuff. Zack and I learned that lesson early on. Diana once had to unplug the whole system and hide the Xbox to stop us from destroying it.”

“Impressive.” Kim knew that Zack and Trini got into a lot of trouble, but never the kind that you would expect. “What did you have in your inventory?”

“An entire enchantment table and bookshelves. We were building our enchantment station and an armored zombie got us.” Kim seethed. She didn’t know much about Minecraft, but that sounded bad. “We got over it. Diana was glad she didn’t have to buy a new Xbox.”

“I’m sure she was.” Kim pecked Trini on the cheek, she didn’t want to break her girlfriend’s intense focus on the game. 

-

Kim and Trini had just finished building their greenhouse with only a few kissing breaks when the doorbell rang. They both had mischievous smiles. “Jason!”

Trini reached the door first. “Jason, please come inside. I’m Trini Prince. Welcome to our home. Zack is just changing, maybe.” Trini opened the door with a shrug. 

“Hi. I met you yesterday. You’re Kim’s girlfriend?” Jason tried to send an evil glare at Trini, but Trini was sending one back and he shrunk under her gaze. Trini was triumphant and Zack came out from his room all dressed and ready for his date. 

“You mess with my brother, you mess with me. I want him home by eleven.” Kim looked at Trini with a smirk. 

“What was it he said at lunch? ‘I’ll have him home by ten thirty’ was that it?” Trini sent a watching smirk to Kim.

“You’re right. Ten thirty it is.” Jason pouted. 

“Kim. What happened to ‘bros before hos’?” Kim shook her head and pointed at Trini. 

“I met a really hot ho. Who’s my girlfriend and is really hot and soft.” Trini smacked her shoulder lightly in shock. 

“You know what Kim? That’s fair. That’s really fair. These twins are hot.” Kim smirked as Trini and Zack went to complain. 

“Nope. No argument. Y’all are hot and you know it.” Kim kissed Trini on the lips to stop any complaining. “Have fun on your date. We’re going to make a cake. We’ll wait up for you.” Kim waved them off and practically shoved them out the door.

“We have an hour before we need to start the cake. I say I show you just how hot you are.” 

“Kim. We talked about this. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“Trin, I want to. I so want to, but you have to want to as well.” Trini looked in Kim’s eyes for any signs that she didn’t want this. 

“Okay, yeah. One condition.” Kim nodded happily, Trini wondered why she ever thought Kim wouldn’t want to reciprocate. “You get the time that the cake is in the oven and only the time the cake is in the oven.”

“Deal. Then we can play Minecraft until it’s time to order dinner?” Trini smiled. She was getting laid, a cake, and gets to play Minecraft with her girlfriend. Now, this is a great day.

“Yeah. Look, Kim. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable and we’ve had sex four times in the past three days of our relationship. That can cause insecurity or cause one, or both of, us to eventually think that our relationship is based on sex. I don’t want that. I really  _ really  _ like you and I want us to have fun outside of sex. I want to explore the other parts of our relationship.”

Kim thought about it for a moment. What Trini had said made sense. “I really  _ really _ like you too. I don’t want our relationship to become just sex, but I really want to get you back for the shower.”

“You will, princesa. I told you the condition.”

“Forty-five minutes is more than enough time. Now let’s make some cake.” 

They made the batter. It took them an hour. When the cake was finally put in the over they were covered in flour, butter, sugar; they didn’t even fight. They were both just messy bakers. 

“Shit, Trin. How did we even create this much of a mess?”

“I really couldn’t tell you, Kim. It all just happened. We might need to take another shower.” Kim wiggled her eyebrows at Trini. “Alright. I’ll set a timer. You’ve got half an hour, princess. Good thing we already washed our hair.”

“Hell yeah!” Trini pulled Kim along with her back to her shower. 

“I’m going to run out of clothes that will fit you. I think I’ve only got a white tee and those basketball shorts left. Everything else is dirty or in the wash.” Kim nodded, the struggle was real. Trini was shorter than Kim and while she had clothes that would fit Kim, Trini liked to be comfy and wore the clothes herself. 

“Got it.” Trini pulled at the edges of Kim’s clothes…

(~I’m in class I’m not going to write this sin here~)

The timer that Trini set went off. Kim thrust her finger to get Trini to cum one last time. Both Trini and Kim gave a final rinse to make sure they were clean before leaving. 

“How was your half-hour, Kimmy?” Trini's voice was rough and used from the shower sex. 

“Everything I dreamed of.”

“Ditto.” Trini went to grab the white tee and the basketball shorts and handed them to Kim. “Here. I was joking before, but this really is all I have left.”

“That’s okay.” Kim put on the clothes as Trini put on a separate variation of her previous outfit. Kim was surprised to see Trini wearing a pink low cut muscle tank and black cuffed sweatpants. 

“What? They came in a pack.” Kim was liking the new look, seeing Trini in her favorite color made her feel a primal satisfaction to have Trini be  _ hers _ . 

“ _ Mine _ .” Trini chuckled and gave a peck to Kim’s lips. 

“Yours.” Kim snaked her arms into Trini’s shirt to touch her abs. She really liked the new look. “Kimmy, we have the cake.” 

“We have seven minutes. Can I put your hair up in a towel?” Trini nodded and handed Kim a fresh towel. As Kim worked with her tongue poked out of her lips. Trini allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Kim’s hands in her hair, she was sad that it was over, but she had no doubt that it wouldn’t be the last time. 

“Cake then Minecraft?”

“Yeah. We can work on finding diamonds so we can get obsidian then we can go to the nether.”  _ My girlfriend is such a cute dork _ . “Wait- go check on the cake. If we’re going to be playing Minecraft for any longer I’m going to need my glasses.”

“Glasses?” Kim gulped, she didn’t know if she could handle her girlfriend in glasses.

“Yes, glasses. See?” Oh, Kim could see it, but she sure couldn’t form thoughts. “Did I break you? Kim are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Kim was surprised she could even get a word out. Trini just rolled her eyes and pulled Kim with her to the kitchen. They arrived just as the one-minute warning went off. Trini sat Kim down on one of the barstools before checking on the cake. “You’re hot.”

“I know,” Trini smirked at Kim as she moved to take the cake out of the oven. “Didn’t know you had a thing for glasses, princess.”

“I don’t. Just you.” Trini smiled happily at that. Trini had an effect on Kim and now she knew it. 

“I’m glad we remembered to make the frosting before we showered. Diana can frost the cake when she gets home. We might die if we try again.” Kim nodded in agreement. 

“Minecraft?”

“Oh gods, I’ve made you a dork.”

“Just like you.” Kim kissed Trini’s nose to accentuate her point. Trini leaned into the touch. “You’re cute.”

“So I’m told.” Trini brought Kim over to the couch and handed her a controller. “Diamonds!”

“Diamonds!” Kim matched Trini’s excitement which was easy for her to do. Kim was falling for this hot, adorable, sweet girl; and fast. She didn’t even mind, she knew Trini would be right there to catch her.

-

An hour later Kim mined their seventh diamond. They had found a revine and Kim mined through it, when Trini came down to join her they found a mob spawner and Trini fought them off to get two saddles, three diamonds, and some gold. Trini earned herself a kiss for the display. Kimberly earned herself a few kisses for finding the diamonds. 

Trini called the Mexican place down the street to order dinner. After Kim and Trini made the cake, they didn’t even discuss them trying to make dinner. Trini knew Diana’s order and asked for Kim’s. When everything was settled Trini returned to the couch. 

“You’re really hot in glasses.”

“Should I wear them in school more often?” Kim hummed and sent a nod of agreement. “Diana will be home in ten. Help me mine the obsidian?” Kim held the controller in her hand and returned the focus to the game. 

“We should do this more often?”

“What more often?” 

“This, hanging out. Not a date thing, not a sex thing. Just us. It’s nice.” Trini took in Kim’s words. 

“Yeah. I like it too.” Trini pulled their noses together for an Eskimo kiss. 

“I’m home.” Diana looked to the couch to see Minecraft on the tv, both girls playing the game intently. This was not what Diana was expecting when she left her seventeen-year-old daughter alone with her girlfriend in an empty house. “This was not what I was expecting.”

Trini looked up to Diana, “Why? Did you expect that we would be having sex on the kitchen counter like Zack did?” 

“A little yeah.”

“Ye have little faith, mom.” Kimberly rolled her eyes.

“Trini stopped me. She wanted to do cute coupley things without anyone else around. I chose Minecraft.” Trini pouted at Kim. How dare she expose her ‘secret’ soft side. Kim gave a peck to Trini’s cheek and her pout wavered. Kim turned back to Diana. “Welcome home. We didn’t have sex all over your house. We made the cake, played Minecraft, and ordered dinner. Which should be here soon.”

“You two are already adorable. What time did you tell Jason to have Zack home?"

"I told him eleven, but Kim told Jason ten-thirty; he offered ten-thirty at lunch when he asked Zack out. Kim was just sticking to the plan." Trini turned to give Kim a high five. 

"That cake smells wonderful. Do I have to ice it? I'm surprised there isn't a much larger mess. You two left out the bowl and the cake, but everything else is clean and put away and there's not a single speck of cake on you." Both girls blushed. 

"We took a shower while the cake was in the oven." Diana quirked a brow but didn't say anything. Diana was fine as long as they were safe, consensual, and she didn't have to hear it or see it. Diana would be happy to know the way that Trini treats Kim with such respect. 

"I'll ice it. What did you get for dinner?" Diana spoke and Trini smiled. 

"We got Mexican!" Diana smiled at her daughter.

"Do you two want to play a game with me or do you two want to continue playing Minecraft?" Trini stuck out her tongue in concentration; she really liked playing Minecraft and her and Kim were nearing their travels to the nether, but Diana and Trini were very competitive and she wanted to spend some time with her mom. 

"What are you thinking? What game?" Diana took her time and thought about it for a moment. 

"Monopoly." 

"Kimmy, what do you say? Are you in?" Kim looked at Diana and Trini with a competitive glint in her eye. 

"You're on."

-

Diana had just gone bankrupt when the food came. Trini and Kim called a draw with a kiss when Diana wasn't looking. 

"Food's here." Trini moved the board off the table and put it away while Kim went to go get plates and silverware to eat the food.

"So did you two really just bake a cake and play Minecraft?" Diana looked at both of them. "No trouble?" 

"Well, we also took photos with Zack, he posted them on his Instagram. Kim posted our photos to hers and made me post my photos to mine." Trini sent a glare to Kim with no threat behind it. 

"We also threatened my poor childhood best friend." Trini nodded, they had. "I taught Trini how to do those towel hair things." Trini smiled proudly. She had wanted to be able to do that for so long and Kim had her understanding how in fifteen minutes. 

"How? I tried to teach her once. Didn't stick." 

"I used the power of threatening. I threatened to never play with her hair again if she didn't listen." Trini pouted, it was a strong threat. Trini really wanted Kim to braid her hair. Kim would later; Trini would make sure of it. 

Diana was surprised by how coupley the two were. Diana supposes that was Trini's plan. "So you two had fun today." Both of them smiled dopiley. 

Kim was the one to speak, "Lots." 

Diana was happy for them, she trusted them both. “Are you two waiting up for Jason and Zack?”

“Of course. We said we would be and I don’t want Jason to think my threats are empty.” Kim nodded at Trini’s statement, mostly to signal to Diana that she was going to wait up for the boys.

“Is Billy still coming over tomorrow?” 

Trini nodded and smiled. “Always. I think Zack has some questions about math and I forget everything I’ve ever learned when he asks me questions. We also partnered together for the English assignment.” Diana nodded. “Are you icing the cake, so we can eat?”

“Little one, I iced the cake already. Just serve out the plates.” Diana chuckled at Trini’s antics. Trini shot out of her seat to get everyone cake. Trini served them all with a smile and both Kim and Trini stared intently as Diana took the first bite. “This is so good. If I wasn’t worried about the mess I would have you make cakes more often.”

“Hey! We cleaned up the mess.” Trini stated proudly.

“I’m proud of you, little one.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Diana finished her slice and put her dishes into the dishwasher.

“I’m going to bed, it’s been a long day. You two okay to beat up Jason if he comes a second late?”

They both answered at the same time, “Always!” Diana chuckled and headed off to bed.

Kim gave a peck to Trini. “What was that for?” Kim shook her head.

“It’s not for anything, you’re my girlfriend and I want to kiss you sometimes.” Trini nodded, she felt that all the time. “I want to explore the nether, come on.” Trini laughed and leaned her head on Kim’s shoulder for support. “What?”

“I just- I really have turned you into a dork. You look really cute. You have a lot of self-control if you deal with this as much as you say you do.” 

“What? Me? Self-control?”

“I know, not the first word I would use to describe you,” Kim smirked.

“Oh? Then what is?”

“Safe.” Kim wasn’t expecting that one, she was expecting a ‘hot’ or a ‘sexy’ even a ‘beautiful’. Trini looked so small. Kim carried Trini over to the couch and pulled Trini on top of her. Kim kissed Trini’s nose.

“I feel the same way about you.” Trini’s smile brightened. 

“Really?” Kim swooned, her girlfriend is too cute.

“Yes, really. I want to tell you something.” Trini pulled them both up to a sitting position. Trini could tell that Kim was changing the mood to something a bit more serious. Trini sat on the couch criss-cross facing Kim. 

“You don’t have to tell me something you don’t want to, Kim. I can sit here and stare at you all day and enjoy it. Don’t feel pressured to talk, but when you do, you have my full attention.” Kim nodded. She brushed her nose against Trini’s for a little Eskimo kiss. 

“Give me a minute, can I play with your hair?” Trini thought about it for a minute. 

“I might fall asleep if you're just going to play with my hair. I’d also have to change my position to face away from you, that’s not giving you my full attention.” Trini shook her head as she spoke. Trini’s eyes wandered all over Kim’s body. She wasn’t lying or kidding when she said she could stare at Kim all day.

“That makes sense. Hand?” Trini offered her hand without hesitation and Kim placed it on her knee as she played with Trini’s fingers mindlessly. “I’m not sure how to start this. It involves a lot of parts, so I need you to just listen.” Trini nodded and gave a look that said ‘when don’t I?’, but said nothing, letting Kim keep the floor. “My relationship with Ty was so different than the one I have with you.” To Trini’s credit, she was waiting patiently for Kim to tell her she could speak again.

“I was pressured into it. It was the whole ‘head cheerleader needs a football boyfriend’ thing. Ty asked me out, so I said yes. I couldn’t date Jason because ew. Ty was the next best thing, popular, seemed okay. Ty took me on about five dates total in our entire three-months. Within the first week of our relationship he was starting to think about sex, things would heat up, but they would never go further.” Trini had a little protective glare on her face, scanning Kim for injury as if she hadn’t seen Kim’s full body in detail. “A month into the relationship, I was once again pressured. I wasn’t a virgin, no. Haven’t been for a long time.” Kim looked back on the memory of her first time and cringed.

“I suppose, I thought I would be ready for that next step with Ty, so that’s what I told him. The first time was very ew.” Kim laughed. “Rumors you hear about all the football players and how good they are at sex, those are not real.” Trini still had her protective glare on her face. “The third, and final, month of our relationship, he had stopped asking and just went for it.” Trini cringed and her protective glare got deeper. “It was fine, my parents work weird hours, so they were never home and it wasn’t too bad. The last week of our relationship, six days before I broke up with him. He didn’t really care at all what my opinion was or what I wanted. I made the mistake of going to my cheerleader friends first.”

Kim was still playing with Trini’s fingers, it was helping to keep her calm. “They had said ‘oh that’s a normal part of relationships, Kim’ and I believed them,” Trini moved her other hand over to Kim, sensing that she needed the extra comfort. Trini needed it too. She needed to not go and find Ty and punch him. “It happened again and I thought ‘If this is a normal relationship, I don’t want it’. It was the first step I took in the break-up, mentally at least. I told Ty that I didn’t like it when he initiated sex and didn’t ask me anything. He did, for as little as it’s worth, do it once. Then it was right back to before.”

Trini was ready to punch something but focused on Kim and the contact to her hands. “I went to Jason. I needed an outside opinion. Jason and I had a long talk about it. I ended up staying over at his place and I talked to his mom that morning about it too, just to make sure.” Kim took a deep breath. “I broke up with him the next day, in a public place, in the daylight. How you’re supposed to.”

Kim felt a small tear roll down her cheek, Trini caught it and wiped it away, not wanting to interrupt Kim. Trini kissed the palm of Kim’s hand. “He- he still followed me home, in his car. He didn’t like that we broke up. You know, dating Kimberly Hart and all that.” Kimberly let out a small sob. “I’m trying really hard not to visualize any of this in my head as I talk about it.” Trini nodded and started slowly drawing a pattern on Kim’s knee with her free hand as if to say ‘take your time’. 

“He came into the house after I opened the door, he forced the door back open. He-” Kim took another deep breath, Trini’s drawings were helping, but she needed to be calmer to talk about this. “Pushed me to the ground, not even bothering with a bed or a couch. He ripped part of my pants, parts of all my clothes, and was-” another deep breath. Trini was right there radiating ‘safe’ and ‘you’re okay’. 

“Ready to you know- ‘do the thing’ he made a lot of threats at that point. He might’ve even done the thing. I just tried to be anywhere else mentally, blocking everything out. Thankfully, Jason, who I had scheduled some study time came by and punched Ty and he ran away.” She let out a one-syllable laugh. “Jason said after that he still had his wee-wee sticking out. Jason’s words, not mine.” 

“Jason helped me burn the clothes that I had been wearing when it happened and helped me heal a lot afterward. With some of his mother’s help, we were able to build a case against Ty, but it was immediately dismissed. America and football and all that. That’s when I met Zack, he was doing some volunteer work at the courthouse and he made me laugh and smile. I then met him again in my history class, thus beginning our friendship.” Kim looked up at Trini whose face hadn’t lost the protective glare but had added in a look of soft comfort; not pity, not hate, nothing but safety and protection.

Trini looked like she had so much to stay, she let Trini process for a while longer before “You can speak, Trini. I’ve said what I needed to.” Trini continued to shuffle through her thoughts. 

“I have an aunt who’s a lawyer, a hella good one if you ever wanted to appeal. I’m here for you, Kim. Whatever you need. We can set down rules, laws, limits; whatever you need.”

“I might take you up on that lawyer aunt you have. How many sisters does Diana have?”

“She has three sisters and two brothers.” That’s a lot of kids. No wonder Diana was so responsible.

“As for the rules, laws, limits; I’m good as long as you keep being clear and asking for consent. I know I kept saying ‘you’re sweet’, but you are. You asked for my full consent without even knowing any of what I just told you. You made me feel safe before you knew that I needed to be.”

“Let me know if any of that changes, okay? I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to.” Trini looked Kim directly in her eyes to make sure it was understood. Trini continued on, “I can give you Laurel’s number. I won’t tell her anything, but I’ll just text her to tell her that someone named ‘Kimberly Hart’ will call her, is that okay? You can also just call her on my phone. I’m not very legal savvy, I don’t know much about that. Just, whatever you need I’m here.”

Kim leaned forward to peck Trini. “I know. I’ll take her number. I’ll talk about it with Jason when I see him tomorrow.” 

“Ok. I heard something about you wanting to explore the nether?” Trini wasn’t judging her, she was engaging with Kim, she was being protective over the girl, she made sure that Kim knew that she had room to move in their relationship; that their relationship was fluid and things could change. Just for that Kim bought Trini into a tight hug.

When Kim finally loosened her grip, Trini didn’t move. She had fallen asleep.  _ She looks adorable in her sleep. _

“She sure does.” Diana came out of her room for some water and to check on the kids. Diana wasn’t even surprised that Trini fell asleep while in a death grip hug, if anything it made her fall asleep faster. Trini loved to be held, loved the pressure, the security. 

“Hey, Diana. What are you doing back up? It’s only nine-thirty. Zack won’t be home for another hour.” Diana shook her head.

“I just woke up and was feeling a little parched. I also wanted to check in on you two.” Diana looked at the tv, still off. “What were you up to?”

“Just talking about stuff, our relationship.” Diana raised a brow. “Nothing bad just, ah-” She didn’t know how to talk about it, but she wanted to try “my past and some consent stuff.” Diana immediately changed her look to protective and concerned. Like mother, like daughter.

“Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?” She knew it wasn’t anything Trini did considering she was now drooling on Kim’s chest and not caring. 

Kim wanted to talk about it, she really did, but this was a personal conversation, she didn’t want to be shouting across a room; it would be uncomfortable and might wake up Trini. Kim carefully flipped them over, got off Trini, and pecked Trini’s cheek. “Sit at the kitchen table with me?” Diana nodded and followed. 

“I’m going to tell you a much shorter version than what I told Trini. I have most of my thoughts organized now.” Diana nodded. “I’m going to talk for a while and I’m going to need you to not respond to anything I say until the end.” Diana gave another nod. 

“About four months before I became friends with Zack, I was in a relationship with a football player, Ty. I was pressured into it. The whole ‘cheerleader, football player’ thing. It wasn’t great from the start. He started wanting sex, so I thought about it and I was ready for that step with him. I told him that and we, uh, well, we had sex. He started expecting sex, it was fine at first. My parents work weird hours and they were never home. In the last month of our relationship, he stopped caring about my opinions and feelings on the matter and would just go for it.” Diana was still giving Kim her full attention.

“My cheerleader friends said that it was what a normal relationship was. I didn’t like that. I voiced my concern and he asked the next time some kind of mumbled ‘consent?’ and then never asked again after. He started to care even less afterward, he wouldn’t even really acknowledge me for anything other than sex. He never listened to what I had to say if you understand what I’m saying here.” Kim still had a hard time saying the actual words, even alluding to it was hard. Diana had a matching protective glare to the one that Trini has earlier.

“I talked with Jason and his mom about it and I broke up with him; broad daylight, public place, how they tell you to. He followed me back to my house and shoved the door open as I was shutting it. He didn’t bother with the theatrics, he ripped open my pants and the rest of my clothing. He was giving a lot of threats. He wanted to be the person to date Kimberly Hart and he wanted all the perks. There was a lot of shouting, my consent was given in the negative many times. He was prepared to do it, he might’ve done it. I don’t know, I told Jason not to tell me. I was trying to be somewhere else mentally.” Kim took a deep breath.

“I had planned a study session for Jason and I and he came to the house. He dragged Ty off of me and punched him, slapped him, something I’m not really sure about, but Jason got Ty out of my house. He helped me to recover, he helped me burn the clothes that I was wearing that day. He and his mom helped me build my court case. The case was immediately thrown out ‘America and football’ they didn’t even blink at it. That day was the first time I had met Zack, he was volunteering for something at the courthouse and he saw me crying. He made me smile and laugh. I saw him in history the next day and we became friends, now here we are.”

Diana had wheels turning in her head. “That’s everything, you can speak now if you’re waiting for that.” Diana nodded and the wheels continued to turn.

“I have a sister who’s a lawyer-”

“Laurel, I know. Trini already offered. I have her number. I’m going to talk with Jason about it.” Diana hummed.

“What did Trini have to say about this? I don’t want you to not tell me because she’s my daughter. I want to know if I raised a good one.” Kim smiled.

“You raised a great two. I’ll tell you this, only because you’ve listened to me talk about this and I really  _ really really _ like Trini and you deserve to know how good she is. Trini gave me the whole shebang she asked if I needed to lay down rules or anything like that. She gave me the space to voice what I needed and didn’t close it after. Hell, if I woke Trini up right now and told her I wanted to change something or add a rule; she would just wake up, say ‘okay’, give me a kiss on the cheek, then ask me to cuddle with her, and drift right back to sleep. I’ve never had that and I really like it. I’ve never been given space in a relationship, Trini started with space and never took it away.” Kim laughed at a memory.

“I tried to change in front of her once and she immediately turned around and said ‘Well, you didn’t say I could watch and your consent is important to me.’ She always makes sure I’m okay with every little thing. Diana, you have nothing to worry about with the twins. I took photos for their Instagram and I turned into a puddle of bisexual on the floor.” Diana laughed, her kids were built to be heartbreakers with their bodies. They both knew it, they only continued to be sweet; a little cocky, but sweet. “Zack may be hot, but Trini has it all. Those muscle tanks do wonders.” 

Kim remembered who she was talking to and blushed, but Diana didn’t seem at all uncomfortable, so she shrugged it off and continued. “You saw the photos Zack posted?” Diana nodded. “I had Trini put on an outfit that matched Zack’s. If we were playing who wore it better, Trini would win.”

Diana chuckled, “What I’m hearing is buy Trini more dress shirts and muscle tanks.” Kim had a glint in her eye.

“That’s exactly what you’re hearing Diana.” They both laughed.

“You would be surprised if I told you I got packs of those muscle tanks; five shirts for five dollars. I bought many of them. Zack and Trini both have them. I still have extras for when they eventually break the strings.”

“Five dollars. Worth every penny.” Kim looked over to the couch. “Trini sure is something else.” Kim took in her girlfriend’s sleeping form. “Do you guys have plans on Sunday?”

“No, why?” 

Kim tilted her head in Trini’s direction. “I want to take her on a date. Hiking.”

“Hiking? You have all the gear?” Diana was all about safety.

“Jason and I go, she’ll have to use his stuff, but I have the gear. Just for the morning, then lunch. A picnic maybe.”

“Anything you do she’ll like. Trust me on that Kim.” Diana walked out and could sleep easily knowing the girls had each other.

Kim looked at the time ten-twenty-five. Time to wake the beast. “Trin. Trini? The boys have curfew in four minutes. We might have to beat some ass.” 

Trini opened her eyes to see Kim’s hair falling in front of her face and staring at her and offering violence. Trini was awake. “Can I kiss you, princess?”

“Yup,” Kim closed the distance between the two and connected their lips. Their alarm for ten-thirty went off in the background. Trini shot off the couch and went to the front porch. 

“Kimmy, they’re not home yet. Five minutes before I call.” Kim was getting worried too, no matter how much the Prince twins would claim to be badasses, they were adorable punctual people. 

Kim went to play with Trini’s hair to calm her down. “Watch the time, I’ll watch outside, you can call in ten minutes, they could be stuck in traffic.” Trini was very worried, but Kim’s actions and words calmed her a little. 

Trini waited five minutes and there was still no text, no sliver of a sign from either of them. Kim even left to grab her own phone to see if she had any texts from Jason. Kim wasn’t even able to appreciate how soft her girlfriend looked in the glow of the moon. 

“Kim. I’m worried. I think we should call Zack.” Kim nodded, they had waited eight minutes, better to be safe than sorry. The phone picked up on the other end, Trini put the phone on speaker.

“Zack!”

“Hello? There was a crash. The person whose phone this is was taken to the hospital along with everyone else with injuries sustained in the crash. Can you please state the full name of the person?”

Trini could barely speak, she motioned for Kimberly to go grab Diana. “Zachary Micah Taylor Prince. This is Trinity Alanis Juliana Prince. I’m his twin sister.”

“We’re at the Angel Grove County General Hospital.”

“Thank you, sir.” Diana and Kimberly walked back in. “Zack’s at the county hospital, there was an accident.”

Diana grabs her keys and signals a ‘let’s go’ to the pair.  _ C’mon Zack, you got this _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I set it up for both Kim's thing and the car crash and I just couldn't stop myself. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> So, yup, I wrote that. 
> 
> You're welcome?


End file.
